The Legend of Hawk: The Rune Oddyssey
by FoxmanZach
Summary: A ruthless warlord has risen and plans to take over Hyrule by awakening an evil god with six sacred Runes that contain the power of the six Sages! To stop him, the goddesses have chosen an unexpected hero to gather the Runes first and put a stop to this evil being. Will he succeed? Or will all Life in Hyrule cease to exist? K for violence, some language, and a few creepy moments.
1. Prologue: Hylians and Mobians

I own neither Legend of Zelda or Sonic

* * *

In the beginning, the world was chaos, devoid of life, law, or purpose. Three gold goddesses descended from the heavens to create a new world out of the chaos. The first goddess, Din, the goddess of power, used her fiery arms to carve the earth into vast landscapes, high mountains, and deep ravines. The second goddess, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, created the world's laws in order to guide the people in the goddesses' absence. Finally, the third goddess, Farore, the goddess of courage, endowed her power into the land, and created life to follow this justice.

Their work done, the three goddesses returned to the heavens. As they returned, three golden triangles formed in the spot where they ascended. The triangles were named the Triforce, and the area where this artifact resided became known as the Sacred Realm. Anyone the goddesses deemed worthy in Courage, Wisdom, and Power would be allowed to enter the sacred realm and use the power of the Triforce to grant themselves one wish. If the person is pure-hearted, the Sacred Realm would become a paradise. But if the person had an evil heart, the Sacred Realm would become a realm of nightmares.

Unfortunately, the idea of having one's desire granted caused the hearts of people to lust after the Triforce, and war broke out. The goddesses realized that mortals were not ready for the prospect of the Triforce, so they ordered six Sages, hand-chosen by the goddesses themselves, to create a seal that would block the entrance to the Sacred Realm, until the goddesses felt that mortals were worthy enough to use the Triforce.

However, Rauru, the leader of the six Sages, felt that a time may come when they would need to enter the Sacred Realm quickly, such as in the case of an apocalyptic event, to which they would use the Triforce to beg the goddesses for help. So the six Sages crafted six stone slabs and infused each one with the powers of an individual Sage. These stones allowed the Sages to break the seal temporarily in order to enter the Sacred Realm. They realized that it would disastrous if an evil being gained the stone slabs and used their power for evil means, or worse, enter the Sacred Realm. Using their great power, they separated the slabs, which would later be known as the Runes of the Sages, across the land, knowing that only one chosen by the goddesses who strongly possessed the virtues of courage, wisdom, and power would be able to find them.

Following the wars, the land, which was later named Hyrule, entered a time of peace. The many races that dwelled within Hyrule lived in perfect harmony, each in their respective lands. There were troubles, as expected, but nothing too tragic or devastating. However, in land further west of Hyrule, something would happen that would change Hyrule in an unexpected way.

In the far west, far from the boundaries of Hyrule, there was the great capital that was known as Mobius. The Mobians, a race of animals with human-like qualities, made their home there. They had possessed technology slightly more advanced than the Hylian race, and adaptability of the Mobians was something to be admired. Their leader, Mobia, was a wise and just elder Mobian, who led her people into an age of prosperity. It was a magnificent kingdom. However, like the time the sun has in the sky, Mobius's time would soon fade into darkness.

The neighboring kingdoms, jealous of Mobius's superior technology, joined forces to declare war on Mobius. The battle was devastating, many Mobians dying, and the rest fleeing from the seemingly endless tide of enemies. In the end, Mobius lay in ruins. Mobia, half-dead from battle wounds, lead her people on a trek across the vast desert lands separating the once-mighty capital from Mobius from Hyrule. The journey cost the lives of many more Mobians, but they soon reached the green fields of Hyrule. The Mobians wish that they might settle to rest, but Mobia, barely alive, continued on until she reached Hyrule Castle, home of the Hylian Royal Family. With her last breaths, Mobia told the king and queen of the fate that had befallen the Mobians, and begged them to allow her people to live among the people of Hyrule peacefully. The king, thoroughly touched by the tragedies that had befallen the once-mighty nation, allowed the Mobians to live among the people of Hyrule.

To this day, Mobians, Hylians, and the many races that lived within Hyrule lived together in perfect harmony. The many species of Mobians live in separate parts of Hyrule, just like the people of Hyrule. This tale I will tell you is the story of a certain Mobian, whose actions would help stop an evil that would tear Hyrule asunder, and become a hero even he didn't expect to become.

* * *

The start to my very first story! You like? Read, rate, and review. NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 1: Hawk the Echidfox

Sorry for the late update, I caught a bit of writer's block. But I'm back, with a new chapter!

I own neither Sonic or Zelda

* * *

In the summits of Death Mountain dwelled the Echidna tribe. Like the Gorons they shared the mountain with, the Echidnas were a strong, hot-headed, and above all, prideful race. They used their impressive strength and digging skills to mine the precious materials that lay deep with the confines of the mountain, and even the Gorons admit they have a hard time competing with the little creatures.

A young brown-furred Echidna walked by a stone outcrop. Looking up, he caught sight of someone sitting up on the outcrop. With a malicious smirk, the Echidna picked up a rock and flung it at the figure, his smirk getting bigger when heard a satisfying thud and a grunt of pain. "Oy, Halfie! Grow some stones and stop hiding, ya wimp!" He shouted to the unknown being up there, before running off, laughing his head off.

The figure in question was a blue-furred Echidna….or at least he looked like an Echidna. He had the long dreadlocks and pointed snout of an Echidna, but he also had a pair of pointed ears, a mantle of white fur on his chest, and a thick bushy tail. He had red fur on the tips of his dreadlocks, red markings around his eyes, and a red crescent shaped mark on his chest, right on his chest fur. He wore simple brown pants, some sackcloth wrappings that wrapped around his arms from the elbow to the wrists, and brown fingerless gloves. He had piercing blue eyes that shined with the pride of his tribe. He was rubbing the spot where the rock had hit him, a frown on his face.

"Damn kid. I was enjoying that nap," he said. His voice was deep, but hinted that he was not as tough as he sounded. He leapt down from the outcrop. It had been like this his whole life. The other Echidnas had made fun of him because he was different. Sure he wasn't a full-blooded Echidna, sure he lacked most of the strength that the Echidna tribe was well known, sure he preferred to nap on the stone outcrops and the hot springs and enjoy the fresh air over mining, so what! He was happy being who he was…why couldn't the others? "So I'm different? Why can they not accept me for who I am, not what I am?" he groaned.

"The others picking on you again, Hawk?" The figure, now known as Hawk, perks up at the voice behind him. He turned around to see a red Echidna with a white crescent-shaped birthmark on his chest and violet eyes. He was wearing brown shorts, a few white strips of cloth around his long dreadlocks, and red, green, and yellow boots. Like Hawk, he also wore brown fingerless gloves, but his gloves had two spikes on the knuckles, which he used for digging and to fight. Hawk sighed and rubbed his head. "If you want to call chucking rocks at me 'picking', then yes Knuckles." The red Echidna, now known as Knuckles, smiled in sympathy, knowing Hawk's pain. "Eh, just ignore them. They're just jealous." Hawk scoffed. "Jealous? Yeah, right, they're just jealous that they're tough, full-blooded Echidnas and I'm a mutant freak! Good one, knucklehead." Knuckles chuckled and gave his younger friend a playful slug in the shoulder. "Being an Echidfox doesn't make you a mutant freak, squirt, it makes you unique! You have an Echidna's strength and a Fox's cunning. That's a good combination when it counts the most." Hawk shrugged, "If you say so, Knuckles."

The two walked down the path, eventually reaching what appeared to be a cave, which served as the entrance to the Echidnas' haven. They entered into a massive cavern filled with tunnels carved into the mountain rock. The whole cavern was lit by torches, and the sound of pickaxes and claws against rocks rang through the air. The Echidnas were always digging and mining, so memorizing each tunnel and cave was a waste of time, as new tunnels were always appearing.

Knuckles looked at his friend. "I'll catch you later, Hawk. I have to go and do a training exercise with the other warriors." Hawk nodded, "Later, Knux." He watched as Knuckles walked away, before he headed back outside. He noticed that the sun was setting and the rock walls of the mountain seemed to glow orange. He smiled; he loved this part of the day. He thought of the Gorons, and the tales he heard from them, about Hyrule Field, the Castle…the Hero.

Out of all the stories he had heard from the Gorons, the tale of the Hero of Hyrule was his favorite. When Hyrule was under the rule of a dark sorcerer king, the Hero appeared, as if out of nowhere, and challenged him. Armed with the sword of evil's bane, the Master Sword, he struck down the king, and restored peace to all of Hyrule. Hawk let out sigh. "That's what I want to be…to be a hero. To be seen as a hero, a savior, and not as a freak."

At that moment, the sky lit up, brighter than the sun. Hawk snapped out of his thoughts and looked up into the sky. His eyes widened, for in the sky was a blazing star shooting across the sky. "What the hell is that?" He followed the star's movement, noticing it was getting lower, further down the canyon. The ground shook as it disappeared out of sight. "Whoa! Whatever it was, it's landed over there!" He ran down the path, towards the spot where he saw the star crash…unaware of how much his life was about to change when he did.

* * *

Woo, done. Yes, I put Knuckles in the story, with a Hyrule makeover! He's only the first of many Sonic character that will appear in the story, and they will get a bit of redesign just so they can fit into the world of LoZ.

By the way, I know it's a little short. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise.

Anyway, read and review. NO FLAMES!


End file.
